


Daenerys Discovers a New Method of Stress Relief

by The16thDr



Series: Game of Thrones One-Shots (mostly) [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Nudity, Queen Daenerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The16thDr/pseuds/The16thDr
Summary: Set during season 7 episode 1.With enemies on all sides and the pressures of being a queen becoming too much, Daenerys Targaryen finds a new way to deal with her stress.For obvious reasons, you must be 18+ to read this. Don't like, don't read.





	Daenerys Discovers a New Method of Stress Relief

Daenerys hadn't realised just how stressful it was being a queen. Landing her army in Westeros was no different, either. Despite reaching the ancient Targaryen stronghold of Dragonstone, she was still no closer to taking the Iron Throne for herself. Some days, it took every ounce of her inner strength not to just give up and return to Essos.

_No, I can't do that!_  she would tell herself.  _My people are depending on me._

Since the death of her husband, Khal Drogo, many years ago, Daenerys had not felt the touch of another human being. Not even herself. The effects of such a lack of intimacy were clear to see. More and more each day, the Queen would grow weary and frustrated at her so-called councillors, who offer no more council than her dragons did.

But it wasn't just the stress that was the cause of such outbursts, it was the pent-up sexual tensions, which was rapidly taking a mental and emotional toll on her body.

One day, after a particularly heated disagreement that quickly escalated into a full-blown argument with Tyrion over supplies for her armies, Daenerys decided that enough was enough. She stormed out of the planning chamber, leaving a troubled Hand brooding over the enormous stone map of Westeros.

"...And I am NOT to be disturbed by ANYONE, under any CIRCUMSTANCES!!" Her tirade concluded as the queen slammed the heavy oak doors shut behind her, startling a few servants along the way.

Angrily, Daenerys stormed down the castle's main corridor, taking a sharp right before ascending to her chambers. Satisfied that the doors were securely locked behind her, she reached out for the nearest object that wasn't tied down (which in this case happened to be a goblet half-filled with wine) and launched it across the room. She watched it arc down before striking the far wall and splashing its contents everywhere.

A portrait of her father hung above the four-poster bed, it's stern expression seemingly admonishing Daenerys for her explosive and altogether un-queenly behaviour.  _I shall never be fit to rule the Seven Kingdoms,_  she thought ruefully.  _Not like this, anyway._

Catching sight of herself in the full-length mirror, Daenerys couldn't help but admire her slender figure. She had never considered herself to be the vain, self-obsessed type, but at the same time she wasn't one to deny her more desirable qualities. The beautifully crafted, navy-blue dress that obscured her form had been designed specifically with her long, seaward journey in mind. It's thick material could withstand all but the most fierce of ocean breezes; its silver embellishments reminding all who dared to observe her that Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen was the rightful Queen of Westeros and will stop at nothing to regain her title.

But fine clothing would not give a Queen her regal demeanour if even her most primal needs were not satisfied first. Undoing the metal clasps at her shoulders, Daenerys allowed her cloak to drop to the ground, glad to be free of its weight. She then turned her attention to the back of her dress, her slender fingers deftly removing the buttons which held the material tight to her body.

As it fell from her chest, Daenerys' dress at last revealed what she considered to be one of her best assets. Her breasts bounced into view as they were at last freed from their cloth restraints. Sliding her robe down even further, she stopped briefly to admire the way the material accentuated the curve of her backside, giving herself a playful stroke as she did so. Stepping out of the dress, Daenerys at last stood naked before herself in the mirror. Her trimmed pussy glistened even in the flickering torchlight, clear evidence of how much she needed this.

Moving backwards to the bed, she lay back, enjoying the way her breasts jiggled as she landed on the soft sheets. Taking one mound in each hand, Daenerys explored the soft, yet firm, globes of flesh. Every so often one of her fingers brushed past her erect nipples, causing her to release a sharp intake of breath. When they were married, Khal loved to play with her breasts almost as much as he loved fucking her pussy. She especially loved when he would take her nipples in his mouth, sucking each one and occasionally biting them softly.....

The mere thought of this was enough to make Daenerys moan.

Taking each nub between her thumb and forefinger, Daenerys tugged and twirled them around, sending shivers down her spine and straight to her core.

Unable to take the tension anymore, Daenerys released one breast and allowed her left hand to slide down her torso. Slowly at first, she savoured every inch of her flat, toned stomach as she made her way to her own crotch. The cluster of short, blonde curls that crowned her pussy tickled Daenerys' fingertips, eliciting a short giggle from her. Thanks to her extreme and largely untamed arousal, her unhooded clit stood proud at the top of her pussy lips, literally aching to be touched.

Teasing herself, Daenerys gently brushed her entrance with the tip of her forefinger, lightly grazing her sex organ. She groaned loudly in response. This continued for a few moments, up and down, up and down, until she couldn't take it anymore. With one finger coated in her juices, Daenerys began to slide it into her slit, moving it in and out slowly.

A second finger soon joined the first, but it still wasn't enough. Oh, how she longed for an enormous cock to fill her up and fuck her senseless.... But alas, that couldn't be so. Her husband was long dead, and the only other man she had ever loved, Jorah Mormont, was away being treated for a deadly disease.

_Looks like I'll have to do with myself then,_  she decided, grinning to herself.

With three fingers now pumping in and out of her warm, wet pussy, Daenerys quickened her pace and fucked herself faster, her free hand still working her breasts. Groaning louder and louder, she knew she was so close, she could feel the orgasm building up inside her. Just a few more seconds.....

"AAAAARRGGHHH!!!"

She came, exploding her juices all over her fingers in an ecstasy of pleasure and screams. Daenerys' crotch bucked beneath her, riding out the intense wave of pleasure that coursed through her.

She lay flat on the bed for a few moments, panting as she fought to regain her breath. The complete lack of intimacy, both with herself and another person, had left  _a lot_  of built-up tension, which had all been released at once. Lifting her hand to her soft, pursed lips, gingerly licking her juices from her fingers. She couldn't help but remark how good she tasted.

Slowly rising from the bed, Daenerys began to redress, her mind feeling lighter and considerably less stressed than it had half an hour earlier.

She was ready at last to conquer the Seven Kingdoms.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
